Pearl Gates
by Anne Miche
Summary: Due to her mother's death she had to move to Egypt. Michiru discovers that a legend her father told her on one of his archeologiy digs is true. She finds love! This story was written for a school assignment but I will be making the story longer and making


Pearl Gates – Michelle Williams

Pearl Gates

She looked out of the window as the plane started to leave the runway. This would be the last time she would see Tokyo. She was leaving behind her old life and venturing into a new world. Her entire life she had lived in Japan, eaten its food, gone to its schools, spoken its language and most of all learnt to love the culture and its people. When she first started junior high she had met a girl called Raye. They became friends instantly. Raye had this beautiful waist length black hair. She remembers how much she had wanted hair the length of Raye. She smiles as she runs her hands through her own hair. It was now longer than Raye's. It was now below where her bottom was. She remembers how just minutes ago she faced one of the hardest things in the world...

"Michiru, are you sure you have to go? I mean you are more than welcome to stay here" says Raye

"_I know Raye but ever since Mum's death something tells me to explore. It tells me there is more to the world than Tokyo. Now don't look at me like that Raye, I love Tokyo so much and I am really going to miss it. I mean I want to get to know my father and imagine I am going to be exploring old Egyptian tombs with him! Discovering kings and their buried treasures and princesses!" she spins around laughing._

_Laughing also Raye says, "Yes it has been your dream to become a princess. I will miss you but you have to come visit and write"_

"_Oh I will, I will also call. You will get so sick of my letters and phone calls you will be begging me to stop!"_

"_That will never happen"_

"_Flight Two-oh-one to Egypt now boarding... please make your way to gate fourteen"_

"_Well that's my flight" she embraces Raye. "I will ring as soon as my plane lands, which will be in 15 hours."_

_Raye gives Michiru a small wrapped box covered in mermaids._

"_Oh Raye" Michiru looks at Raye with her tears stinging her eyes_

_It's nothing really but you won't be ringing from Egypt in fifteen hours if you miss your flight, Hurry Michi-chan!"_

"_Okay Raye-chan! Bye!" After one last hug she picks up her cabin bag and runs to gate fourteen._

"I am really going to miss that girl." Michiru looks down at the parcel Raye gave her. She gasps as she opens the box. Inside was a simple silver bracelet with a small pearl on it. The tears that she was holding back with Raye started to fall down her cheeks.

"Oh Raye I love it." She slips it on admiring it on her wrist.

"You can now undo your seatbelts and enjoy your flight." After a meal of the horrible plane food she slips into an exhausted sleep.

"Miss, miss, wake up please miss" Michiru wakes to someone softly shaking her.

"Oh good your awake, um we're in Egypt"

"Really? Oh wow I must I slept the whole trip"

"Yeah you did. I was hoping to have someone to talk to during those boring magazines." Michiru finally fully awake notices the person who woke her up was a pretty blonde girl who was around her age.

"So what brings you to Egypt..um.."

"Michiru... Michiru Serenity Kaiho"

"As in Andrew Motoki Kaiho"

"Yeah, you've heard of him?"

"Yeah of course, he is well known here in Egypt."

"You live here?" Michiru looks at the blonde girl in amazement

"Yep!" she says with pride "Oh my name is Mina!"

"Please to meet you"

"Mr Kaiho works with my father at the digs, he never mentioned anything about a daughter. Have you been in boarding school somewhere?"

"No I lived with my mother in Japan"

"So you weren't just on holidays there"

"No, I lived my entire life in Japan, one of my great, great, great grandfather's were Japanese so that is why my name is Japanese."

Michiru didn't have time to respond because a car pulled up and a man hopped out calling to both Mina and Michiru.

"Oh hi dad" Mina runs up and gives him a big hug. "Did you miss me?"

"Yeah, but it was nice time to reunite with an old friend."

"Oh, who is this old friend of yours?"

"Um... quietness"

"Dad!!!" Mina exclaims with a mock look of shock on her face, then she starts laughing.

"Is my dad funny like that?" Mina and her father turn to look at Michiru

"You haven't met him before?"

"Well yes I have, but that was when I was four." She looks down at her feet, "I remember mum and dad fighting a lot and at the end of each fight they would say they loved me. A week later mum told me dad left for work. He never came back."

"Oh I am sad to here that, what brings you here to your father now?" Mina said

"Um about a year ago my mother started getting feverish after we went to a trip to the snow. She started getting worst. The doctors couldn't find out what was wrong with her. When they did find out what was wrong with her it was too late."

"Oh Michiru!" Mina rushes forward to embrace her new friend, "It must have been hard. I lost my mother when I was born. I never knew her so I grew up with that fact. But to loose her after knowing her your entire life."

"Thank you Mina."

"Alright girls you guys will have lots of time to chat. Since you both have graduated from school I guess it will alright with you girls if we bring you along on our next expedition?"

"Really!?!" both girls exclaim

"Yes, but if we don't hurry your father Michiru might change his mind and don't worry he is looking forward to seeing you."

Michiru discovered along the way that Mina's father's name was Chad Harris. Chad had met her father while in uni and they had been best friend ever since. An hour after the long trip through the dusty, hot and dry desert they arrived. Michiru saw some of the other transport that the locals used, well if you call a rattling bus that looked like it was going to fall apart transport. She was thankful that Chad had brought his black four-wheel drive to bring them home from the airport.

A man in his forties with long dark brown hair pulled into a ponytail came running up from the tent he was working at. He was quite tall and his face was a deep brown from the sun. He was wearing white trousers and a beige top that was half tucked in.

"Wow he looks different from when I last saw him"

"Yeah well aren't you going to say hi?" Mina looks at Chad then runs up to her father

"Michiru! Wow it's been so long. Sorry I didn't visit but things between your mother and I were hard."

"Hey no need to apologise. I am here now!" she gives him a hug, "Now Chad mentioned on the way that we are going to be joining you on a study of a tomb of an ancient princess?"

"Yes, but let's go inside so we can stay out of the sun. You are starting to get a bit pink from the sun."

Once they were seated around the picnic table inside sipping lemonade Motoki started to talk about the tomb.

"A thousand years ago the priestess of the Azarian's gave birth to the daughter of the king. In those days the king could marry whom he wanted. They believed in love and soul mates so many people married happily. The priestess was blessed and gave birth to a beautiful daughter who has beautiful blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. They named her Serenity Dove. They named her this because of the Serenity she held and because she was born on the day of the year the doves were released. On her sixteenth birthday her parents held a party for her. She falls in love with a man. His name was Endymion. He also falls in love with her and when they tell their parents wedding preparations are arranged. However they wouldn't have life easy. The king had a previous wife. At first she appeared to be in love with the King and they got married. But as time passed it turned out she was after his power. She was evil. When she admitted this to him he arranged to have her executed however she reveals to the King that she is pregnant with his baby. The king had a good heart so he waits until she has the baby then he killed her. The son was named Dimendo. He fell in love with Serenity. He was furious when he heard that she was to be married to Endymion. He threatened Endymion that he would kill Serenity if he didn't break off the engagement. In fear Endymion fled to his beloved and told her everything. Dimendo hears of this and he unleashes the power his mother had passed down to him. This brings a curse down on the whole kingdom. The priestess couldn't stand for her daughter to go through the pain the curse brings on to the victims so she slips a lethal but painless poison into Serenity's wine. When she falls dead her mother couldn't stand to have her mummified. She didn't believe in the Egyptian traditions, instead she lays her body into a legend stream. This stream is said to flow with a liquid crystal. This crystal not only possesses pure, good and white magic, but it freezes whatever is placed in it. When Serenity's body hits the liquid it turns hard trapping her body in a beautiful crystal. The priestess creates a tomb from white marble and places her daughter in there to lay beautiful forever. After she does this time runs out and she is struck down by the curse crying out to her beloved, her King."

"So why are you trying to find out about her? I mean it couldn't be true. Crystal liquid, magic. That can't be true."

"I know but we have found the priestess's body, the king's body and the bodies of all those in the kingdom in a valley where the kingdom once lay. The priestess left records of the events. It is the only explanation. But the thing that does seem so unbelievable is the magic that the princess was said to possess."

"What was that?"

"It was said that she had the power to open gates to different worlds."

"Dad, this is getting too weird. I have to be honest, I really don't believe that old legend."

"Well that's okay, but I think we have found the princess's tomb."

"What!!!" Michiru exclaims in shock

"Tomorrow we will break through the last of the rock in one of the mountains that makes up the valley"

"Sure dad"

"Well you must be tired from the trip, you and Mina are sharing a tent. It is the white one near that old column by the ruins."

In the tent Michiru was surprised to find that there were beds in there with a chest of draws and an old desk.

"Wow, does father always travel in luxury?"

"No but women get special treatment here." Mina tells Michiru with a smile, she sees the bracelet on Michiru's wrist, "that's a beautiful bracelet."

"Thanks, it was a goodbye present" she puts her bag on the floor and settles under her covers. "See ya in the morning Mina" then she drops off into a peaceful sleep.

Michiru was standing in a garden. It was in the middle of the dry desert but roses and grass grow here. There is a stream that runs through the middle that seems silver yet transparent. It sparkles and seems to sing. Michiru looks around to see that the singing she is hearing is not the water but it actually the singing of a beautiful girl. She is wearing a flowing white dress and her hair is golden like the sun. She stops singing when she notices Michiru. She starts to whisper something but she can't her what the golden haired beauty is saying. She steps closer and hears the words that the girl is trying to say, "Haruka, save him."

Michiru yells out "Haruka who is he? Who are you?" but she is being dragged away, she sees black surround the girl, "NOOOOO!" she doesn't know whether it is the girl or herself yelling but she feels her self getting cold. She then smashes into something.

She wakes up to find herself on the ground of the tent with Mina looking down at her.

"You alright Michiru? I woke up to you screaming but I didn't register to what was happening until I saw you on the floor. Sorry I didn't break your fall. Um are you okay that was quite a fall."

"Um yeah I am alright, I might go for a walk."

"Okay the sun is about to come up anyway and dad will be waking us up soon"

"When will he be starting the digs?"

"Um well he will wake us at about six, then we will be off to the site. It is about an hour's trip."

"Why did we camp so far from the research site?"

"Well the area is strictly restricted to research. Since the ground is unstable there. Only people with the equipment to guide their way through unstable terrain."

"What time is it?"

"Five to six, oh well maybe you can walk around the site."

"Would I be allowed?"

"Yeah of course, you will have an all access pass, this means you will be able to access all parts of the site, and I mean ALL parts. Even the men's rest room."

"You're kidding! Why would you want to go in there?"

"Michiru, have you seen the men who work for your dad?"

"No why would I look at them?"

"Because they are so..." Mina was cut off by a singsong voice

"Girls, waky, waky rise and shine, it's morning!"

"Mr Kiaoh, I think your voice has gotten worst since the at time I saw you."

"Why thank you miss Egypt Idol Judge. I really do try my best." turning to Michiru he says, "How did you sleep sweetie?"

"Oh fine dad."

"That's good." Then putting on a serious tone he says, "Now girls remember this isn't a fashion show," he smiles turning to face Mina giving her a knowing smile, "Even though I do know some people do enjoy sneaking into the males restroom." He was awarded by a snort from Mina. "Okay seriously girls could you please be ready and in the four-wheel drive by quarter pass?"

"Sure!" both girls say together.

During the hour trip the site Michiru was bored out of her mind. But when they finally reach the site Michiru was breathless and speechless. The ruins were covered in green vines with big beautiful flowers.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Michiru turns to see her father looking at her.

"Yeah."

"Well you girls are free to do as you want. We will call you if we find anything interesting." With that Andrew turns to his four-wheel drive and starts unloading the gear.

"Michiru I am just going to be over there," Mina points towards a group of young men helping to unload the other trucks. Some of the men noticed Mina and started calling for her. "See ya Michi!"

Before Michiru could answer Mina was already over flirting with the men. Michiru sighs and starts walking towards some ruins. Running her hands over the stone she gets lost in the beauty of the place and all of her fear wash away. She comes across a big mound of foliage. Walking closer she realizes it is actually a building. Some seems to be calling to her, to enter. Excited she pushes the foliage aside exposing an entrance to this mysterious discovery. Once inside she takes her backpack off and starts to search for a light. Finding it she turns it on and finds some stairs leading down under the ground. She reaches the bottom of the stairs and then her light started to flicker and then die. Sighing she sits down looking through her bag for spare batteries. She didn't realize it but a faint glow had started to light the room. Sighing in a disappointed sigh she lifts her head up to realize the glow. She turns around and sees the room for the first time. The room is covered in a white glow bouncing of the walls that seemed to be polished marble. In the middle of the room what appears to be an in ground bath.

'This must be a bathing room' she thinks to herself, the bath is decorated with what appear to be pearls. These are what are giving off the light. Not being able to resist she bends down and touched them. Then a bright light explodes. What shocks her is that it is her pearl bracelet Rei gave her that is producing this light. The bath begins to fill with what appears to be a shimmery liquid from a silver tap. On a closer look she realizes the tap is actually in the shape of and angel. The water is pouring out of a crystal in the angel's hands and big, beautiful wings folded back like a resting swan surround her. Once the bath is fall a light appears from under the water and starts to take the form of a human. She realizes it is the girl from her dream. Michiru knows she should be scared, but she isn't. In the dream she couldn't see the girl too clearly but now every detail of her was clear. The girl's hair wasn't really blonde, it was actually a pale gold with streaks of silver running through it. On her dress where it appears to be embodied are actually small crystals. Then the girl began to talk.

"I am sorry to bring you to me now but I can't wait any longer." She turns to face Michiru with a face full of sorrow, "in this pool my body lies in a crystal. My mother tried to poison me not to save me but to keep me from releasing my power to escape. She really was a lovely lady but Dimendo seduced her and while she was sleeping in his bed when my father was away, Dimendo cut her with a dark crystal possessed by his late mother."

"But how can you be here now?"

"I wasn't unaware of the change in my mother. This tomb my mother built was meant to stop anyone from resurrecting me. But it preserved me, because you see I never drank that poison. I drank a potion that would make me appear dead but still keep me alive. So when my mother built this chamber it kept me safe from everything outside. Only recently have I been able to break through the seal and that is thanks to you, because you see that bracelet you are wearing?"

"Yeah."

"That holds my power. But I have called you hear for a reason. I want you to save my brother.'

"Your brother? But in the records...."

"Yes I know, my mother had twins, I was born first leaving me to the heir. My brother lived as a nobleman. He didn't mind in fact I think he preferred living like that instead of living as part of the court. Anyway on the night of the destruction of the kingdom when my mother was preparing my tomb, my brother followed, when mother went to get the seal ready while I was placed in the water I opened a gate. That is my power. I possess the key for the gate between worlds. Anyhow my brothered enter and just when the gate was about to close Dimendo's soul went in with him. Dimendo must have been killed from using so much of his energy. I couldn't stop Haruka, that's my brother's name."

"So what can I do?"

Serenity smiles down at Michiru, "I want you to bring him back."

"What?" Michiru shrieks, "No way, you want me to go to some unknown world where an evil spirit is and bring back your brother? I mean it was a thousand years ago. How can he still be alive?"

"He is, as long as that pearl of yours glows he is. I wasn't sure before you came but now I know for sure."

"But how come I got this pearl?"

"One of your ancestors was my best friend, Mishazaria. She was a priestess just like my mother. In fact she was the apprentice to my mother. She was the one who discovered the crystal river. It runs under hear you know. Except people of this time couldn't find it. It moves like a ghost but becomes real to those who carry the heart of the white crystal. Mishazaria carried the crystal, as well as my mother. In the water were creatures. Look in the water." Michiru bends down and looks in the water. She sees creatures that at first looked like fish, but on a second glance she sees that they are transparent and glowing. They looked like a cross between a fairy and a jellyfish. They glowed light pinks and blues.

"Their purpose it to protect this river, that pearl is made by these creatures."

Michiru sees something glint back at her from below where the creatures were playing. She gasps when she realises what it is.

"How can you be down there and up here?"

"That is my real body, you are looking at my soul. It is now time for you to go. When you get there you will land in a forest where a lady is waiting for you. I know you will succeed and I am waiting for your return. He isn't a ghost for he has drank from this river and will stay alive until he finds his true love, then he will age and die as his lover will." Serenity then disappears and then the water seemed to rise in front of her like a wall, but then it surrounds her and drags her into the water. It isn't wet like she expected it to be, no sooner had she been taken by the river had she been dumped on to some soft grass.

"Finally, I never thought you would come, oh how rude of me I am Ethope, and oh sorry I didn't catch your name" Michiru had barely opened her eyes when all these words started rushing at her like a powerful wave.

"Huh?"

"Oh sorry my mouth does get carried away some times, I am Ethope, Lady of the forest of Dannia from the world Haptia."

"I am Michiru, um from Egypt from, um Earth."

"Earth? You were sent by Serenity ey?"

"Yeah."

"Oh well times have passed. In Serenity's time what you call Earth was called Terren."

"What am I suppose to do. Fight some evil being?"

"Oh no, when Dimendo's spirit entered this world he collided with Haruka. They both combined causing Haruka to loose his memories. But one thing Serenity doesn't know is that Haruka is carrying her lover Endymion. Well not actually carrying him physically but when you find Haruka and set him free lets just say that Serenity will get a lovely surprise visit."

"So where is Haruka?"

"That is the problem. You see since he doesn't know who he is, he was attacked, no don't give me that look, he isn't dead. Your job is to unlock the power of that pearl, once you do that his memories will be unlocked, Dimendo's spirit will be sealed away forever and the gate back to Serenity will appear to take you and Haruka home. Oh and you have to find Haruka a lover."

"What?" Michiru gasps "One, how do I unlock this pearl, smash it with a rock?"

"That would be impossible it is the hardest thing in the whole universe, that is why Serenity chose that to put her power in."

"Then how am I meant to unlock it?"

"Faith, it will unlock when the time is right."

"Okay so where do I find Haruka."

"That, I can't help you with, there is a man I will send you to now who can help you, his name is Antuoh, see ya."

In a flash Ethope disappeared and she landed in a quite room. Michiru looks around and sees that it looks like a magic store. Like the magic stores in movies where weird objects start weird adventures.

"Ah, I see the time has come"

"Who are you?" she looks at the man in front of her. He has a mass of messy blonde hair on his head and beautiful blue eyes, in a way similar to Serenity's

"I am Antuoh and I am to help you unlock that pearl. Okay ever tried archery?"

"No, and what does that have to do with unlocking it. I thought you can't break it."

"We aren't going to break it silly but build up you faith for in the final test will you unlock it"

"Okay so let me at it"

Okay, okay we will start tomorrow at daybreak when you aren't so grumpy and are rested and refreshed for a day of training.

Antuoh takes Michiru to the upstairs part of his shop and into a room with red and black décor.

"Mmm, like what you've done with the place."

"You better take that sarcasm out of your voice. With that attitude you have you aren't going to get very far with solving the key."

"Thank you sensei."

"Sensei?"

"Never mind, just something I use in my world."

"Yeah whatever, just get to bed and I will wake you up when I feel you should get up."

"Oh my aren't you precise, anyway could you leave so I can undress."

"Yeah sure, oh and don't touch anything."

"Like I WOULD, NOW get out!"

"Fine!" then Antuoh left in a huff, remembering to close or more like slam the door with a satisfying 'bang'.

She listens as his footsteps fade away and then she starts to walk around the room. She comes across a wooden cupboard attached to the wall. Finding that it is unlocked she opens it to discover it jam packed with books. On the top self she finds a small book laying horizontally across the top of the other books. She picks it up and flips through. Realizing it is a diary she takes it over to her bed and sits down.

Moon of Haren, 4th night

A year ago a lady named Raughmi took me into her home. She claims to be my mother, but I have no memories of my mother. It is funny actually, I know that I have lived a full life but I don't remember any of it. As strange as it is I have fitted into this place well. As much as Raughmi assures me that she is my mother I know for a fact she isn't. I over heard her talking to the doctor who had just checked me up for any problems. While I was eating in the kitchen I over heard the doctor talking to her. He was asking how it was with living a life without children, and then he gives her his apologies for not being able to bear children because of an attack when she was younger.

Michiru was filled with sorrow when she heard about Antuoh's past. At that moment she decided to be nicer to Antuoh, like a truce.

Moon of Haptia, 7th night

Today Raughmi told me about a legacy of a warrior maiden. Since I have toped masters class in steel weaponry it is my job to train any people who possess the skill in the art of war. For years we have been in battle against the Tohjhans. This battle has been going on for thousands of years and no one really know the cause. They came from nowhere. It was like they appeared from thin air. We have waited years for this warrior maiden to appear.

Michiru's head snapped up when she heard Antuoh's footsteps and she quickly put the book back and jumped into the bed and scrambled under the covers. She heard the door creep open and caught the shadow of him looking in on her then he left and she sighed a sigh of relief. After that she feel in to a deep sleep.

The rising sun marked a new day. A day she promised to be nice to her host and also get into trying to find the secret to unlocking the pearl. All morning she had been thinking. She really wanted to solve this mystery. She would be saving many lives and not juts their lives but also their happiness.

Ten minutes later Antuoh came in and was surprised to see Michiru awake.

"I have to admit Michiru, I really did expect you to be awake this morning."

"Well I proved you wrong then, um I was wondering what we are doing today."

"Well I thought we would start with the basics, it involves," he was cut off by Michiru

"Warfare? Is it possible that I am the maiden warrior you were talking about?"

"How? I mean how did you know about her?"

"I have to be honest, I came across a diary from that cupboard" she points to the cupboard across the room, "I am sorry if I have offended you by reading it, but this is a new world. I am actually quite unprized that you write in my language. I mean I was thinking that I had a language spell on me so I was able to understand you, and please forgive me for being so rude yesterday and I really am thankful for your hospitality" she takes a deep breath then Raughmi talks.

"Well I am actually glad you read the diary it saves a lot of explaining. Raughmi told me that she had a feeling that you are the maiden warrior spoken in the prophecy." He continues "and yes I think we have gotten off on the wrong foot. Please excuse my behaviour from yesterday." And he then shocked her by giving her a beautiful genuine smile that made her melt

"Are you alright Michiru?" she snaps out of her trance.

"Oh yes sorry just wondering when are we going to start?"

"Well now if you like," he walks over to another cupboard and starts pulling out clothes. "Um these should be fine" he looks up to see her confused look "well I don't think you are going to be wanting to train in, um the attire you are wearing now." Looking at his smirk she looks down and realises she was only dressed in her underwear. "Of course I'm not complaining"

"Men" she sighs and she pushes him out of the room to put on the tunic and what looked to be martial art pants.

Thirty minutes later she was in the forest, bow in hand trying to line up the arrow with the target. She shots once and misses.

"Oh that was the tenth one and I still missing!"

"Shh, it is alright here like this" she feels his chest pressing into her back and his arms reach out to cover hers and pulls her into position to shot. He guides her as she prepares to fire and when the arrow was released in hit the yellow bullseye with a satisfying 'thump'. She was aware of his closeness to her. She liked the way she fitted into his body.

"Michiru are you okay" she realised that she was breathing hard and her body had not moved since she had released the arrow.

"Um yeah fine can I try again?"

"Sure lets see if you can do it without my help this time" This time she did it with a boost of confidence and hit the target again. Then afterwards another 14 times.

"Well I think you are ready for this now" she looks up to see him giving her what appears to be a crossbow. She shoots and successfully hits the target again. Antuoh turns around to a man running towards him shotting

"Antuoh! We are under attack! We have to report to our stations." Antuoh turns to face Michiru

"But it is too soon" he whispers to himself. When he had helped her before, when he was so close to her strange feelings started to swell up in him. He never really believed in love but he knew that he was falling for this girl. He was drawn to her. He didn't want to loose her before he really got to know her.

"Antuoh, I think we better go." Antuoh looks up to her; at first she thinks she sees love and fear but that feeling is quickly covered by concern

"Are you sure?"

"Yep, as ready as I'll ever be."

They were rushed to the stable where they were assigned to a horse and they mounted and were started to be led into battle.

When they came out of the forest they saw a battle in process. Michiru saw Antuoh charge in swinging his sword. Michiru snapped out of her daydream of Antuoh and starts to shot her arrows at men starting to charge at her.

Then everything went wrong. She sees a man in black armour lifting his sword to strike someone. The man was covered in blood from over men that had been slit. She knew this man. She loved this man and she couldn't let this man die. But it was too late. She was shaking so much that she had dropped her arrows, She hops off her horse and quickly collects her arrows and starts shooting at the man in black that had stuck down her love. The power, love and anger started to build up in her. Suddenly she was surrounded in a white light that covered the battlefield drawing attention to all the soldiers on the field. They all looked up at her with faces that held an expression of shock. She aimed all her anger to that man covered in her arrows and that dreaded black armour. Suddenly he explodes. His blood, which was black, covered everything. He wasn't a human but a monster. She had never seen him before but she knew who he was.

"Dimendo" she whispers and then she turns and gasps, there standing in front of her was Antuoh. Instead of the silver armour he had on he was standing in white armour. It was decorated with silver markings and his white cape was lined on the inside with a black material. She ran to him. Stumbling over a few bodies but when she reached him she jumped into his arms.

"I thought I had lost you." She says whilst crying into his chest.

"You will never loose me," and then he points to her wrist. There was a silver crystal there in place of the pearl. "You did it my love" and then all that had happened just hit her and she fainted.

"She is waking up"

"Shh, don't scare her"

"I'm not, with a face like that you would scare anyone"

"Stop fighting you two"

Michiru opens her eyes to see her father, Mina, her father and Antuoh.

"Antuoh! I thought it was a dream. I thought I had lost you again" she now had tears falling on her face. "I never found Haruka"

"Actually you did" Everyone turns and gasps as a beautiful blonde girl in a white dress comes in holding the hand of a tall handsome man with black hair and intense sea blue eyes.

"But where is he?"

"Right here," she turns to face Haruka whose eyes were lined with tears and they run to each other and embrace.

"But how did I unlock the pearl and I thought Dimendo was meant to be inside Haruka"

"While he was in between worlds with Haruka, he took over Haruka's mind and erased all his memories. When they entered Haptia they were both separated. Dimendo obtained a new body that in actual fact was the Lord of a small kingdom. He started to bring destruction to that world. Haruka fell into a sleep that he woke from when I started to regain power. The combination of your love for him, the anger you held for Dimendo unlocked the power from the crystal. The power was so pure and beautiful that it was too much for Dimendo."

"But his body wasn't human."

"Yes, all those years Dimendo's dark energy started to seep through the human body transforming it into an immortal being, but when he was hit with that energy of the crystal well lets just say, the dark energy tried to escape the body but Dimendo tried to hold on to it. But it just caused his body and soul to explode." Serenity smiles at Endymion "Thanks to you, you have reunited me to my love and you have brought love to my brother."

Michiru turns to Haruka "I prefer Haruka to the name Antuoh."

"What is that meant to mean?"

"Nothing" he then goes and swoops her into his arms, she lets out a gasp of surprise "so what did you say my little princess"

"Nothing" his lip hover dangerously close to her "One more chance Michi"

"I said nothing" she whispers smiling cheekily into Haruka's beautiful blue eyes.

"You asked for it" he then crashed his lips down on Michiru's and they both sigh happily as they expressed their built up love for each other. When they pulled apart they just stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you my sweet princess"

"I love you Haruka, never leave me."

"I never will," and then he claims her lips once again

"I think we should leave" Michiru's father says ushering everyone out of the room. Serenity and Endymion stay for a while.

"It's time for us to leave my love" Serenity pulls on Endymion's arm. We shall see them again when it is time for them to leave this world. But right now they have this life in this world to live."

They then fade out leaving the couple to continue kissing.

1 YEAR LATER...

"I am proud to announce it is a girl!" the doctor presents the beautiful daughter to the father and a tired mother, "Do you have a name for her?"

Michiru looks at Haruka with a questioning look and he smiles and nods knowing what she is thinking. "Yes, welcome to the world, Serenity."

11


End file.
